


pompeii

by poppyharris



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, neutral force users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: rey meets kylo's true love, not that his true love knows it.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)





	pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> that summary made more sense at 3 am after i came out of the rise of skywalker  
> it’s reignited my love for kylo ren/ben solo, and also made me look for a draft i wrote just after i watched the last jedi  
> this doesn’t contain any spoilers for the rise of skywalker and isn’t canon compliant at all  
> but this is a new series im hoping to start  
> i suck at long form writing, so it’ll probably be similar to my love & other drugs series where i do like loads of little snapshots uwu ok bye

rey peeked around the corner, but gasped when she saw the stormtroopers approaching. looking desperately around for a place to hide, she quickly pressed the button to open the door behind her. 

the door sealed shut just in time, rey hearing the stormtroopers march past, then slowly fading away. 

"you're a force user, am i correct?"

rey couldn't help the squeak that left her but managed to hold her trigger finger long enough to not fire on a young woman standing in the middle of the room. she wasn't bound, nor appeared to be being held against her will. a bowl was floating beside her, along with a glass of greenish liquid. 

rey lowered her blaster, watching the woman take a sip of the liquid. "i don't know. who are you?"

the woman didn't answer for a second, taking a sip of her liquid, before allowing it to float beside her again. "piptra."

rey suddenly felt very calm, the loud mechanics of the planet suddenly died away, the footsteps outside the door becoming insignificant. the room seemed to shift from the vibrant, light blue to a muted red, with small yellow circles dotted around. "what is this room?"

piptra finally looked up, and studied rey closely. "my room. ben built it for me many years ago," piptra allowed the glass to fall, where it shattered. rey stared at the broken pieces, noticing the way they twinkled in the soft light.

the door slammed open, and rey felt like her body was suddenly torn out of a warm bath. she suddenly felt very cold, and incredibly upset. 

“a stormtrooper, a smuggler and a wookie walk into a room,” piptra finally turned around, revealing soft grey eyes, but a harsh red wound across her mouth. 

“p...piptra mazel?” han stared at the woman, his eyes drifting to the scar. finn looked over at the girl and han from rey’s shoulder.

”you know her, solo?” finn asked, looking between the two.

”she was ben’s first love,” han looked away for a moment, before taking a step backwards. rey gasped, staring at piptra, then at han.

”there’s no way he could still love her now, he’s too far over to the dark side,” rey snapped, glaring at piptra.

the woman simply looked mildly amused, before shaking her head. “you’re about to blow up this place. you may want to leave, ben is coming.”


End file.
